Question: Michael starts counting at 33, and he counts by fours. If 33 is the 1st number that Michael counts. what is the 14th number that he counts?
Answer: What is the first number that he counts? $33$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 4 \\ &= 37\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 33 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + (13\times4) \\ &= 33 + 52 \\ &= 85\end{align*}$